


Expedition

by HolmesianDeduction



Series: 25 Days of Holiday Fic 2k12 [11]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Cider, M/M, Oxford, Post-Coital, Pre-Canon, Winter, winter holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[25 Days of Holiday Fic: Day 12 - Cider]</p><p>(A sequel to these two pieces: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/588560">1</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/589601">2</a>)</p><p>Even rather early on, Bill can draw Jim from memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expedition

             Jim still smelled faintly of the warmed cider he had been drinking, even as the mug sat next to the pile of art supplies, its contents long gone cold, and his eyes opening fractionally, Bill shifted his head just barely from its resting place against the other man’s collarbone.  Nearby, the last vestiges of the fire crackled, still managing to bathe his back in warmth except where Jim’s arm lay draped over his lower back, the calluses of his palm resting on the slight ridge of his hip.  Closing his eyes again momentarily, Bill listened to Jim’s slow, steady breathing - only slightly different from his breathing patterns while awake, but enough for Bill to know that the other man was still asleep.

             Spreading his fingers where they lay against Jim’s ribcage, Bill began a slow expedition over Jim’s torso, careful, artist’s fingertips exploring divots of bone and gently curved swells of muscle.  He had already taught himself to draw the body beneath him largely from memory, each minuscule detail seared into his memory - from the loping, freehanded lines of his limbs, to the carefully rendered remains of old injuries from the cricket field.  His hand slipped still lower, lingering over the slight curve of his hip before following a tendon down one of his muscular thighs, dipping down to the inside of Jim’s leg to trace his femoral artery.  He didn’t need his hands to know the shape of Jim’s calves, the particular shape and tone of the muscles and tendons after years of athletic activity, and so he left that exploration to his own legs, which were still entangled with the other man’s anyway.

             It wasn’t until his lips skidded over an already forming bruise on Jim’s neck and his fingers edged to where their path vanished into his hip that the fingers of Jim’s hand tightened slightly, pressing into Bill’s hip just enough to halt him for a moment.  Dampening his lips, it it was Bill who broke the silence first.  “You’ve been awake this whole time, haven’t you?”

             “Mmhmn.”  Jim’s response was a soft hum into Bill’s hair.

             Propping himself up on an elbow, Bill snorted slightly, his breath sending a barely noticeable shiver through Jim’s body.  “Clever devil.”

             Laughing softly, Jim cocked his head just enough to observe Bill’s expression before kissing him, the hand on Bill’s hip pulling him closer again.  Jim still tasted a bit like his cider too.


End file.
